Messenger
"I’ve an urgent message for the Baron. No, I’m not leaving it with you – ‘tis for the Baron’s eyes only." Basic (Core) With great distances separating the important cities and castles of the Empire, Messengers are an indispensable means of communication. Nobles, Merchants, and military commanders all make extensive use of Messengers, mounted if possible. These brave riders dare to ride the roads of the Empire alone, trusting in their speed to avoid danger. Roadwardens assist official Messengers as much as possible, but there are long, lonely stretches where no help is available. While they are supposed to be immune from harassment, many a Messenger has met a bloody end after delivering a particularly unpleasant missive. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care, Common Knowledge (the Empire or the Wasteland) or Gossip, Navigation, Outdoor Survival, Secret Signs (Scout), Perception, Ride, Speak Language (Reikspiel), Swim Talents: Orientation, Seasoned Traveller Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jack), Map Case, Riding Horse with Saddle and Harness or Pony (for Halflings), Shield Career Entries Militiaman, Roadwarden, Servant Career Exits Cartographer, Coachman, Herald, Kithband Warrior, Outrider, Roadwarden, Scout, Soldier The Messengers’ Guild In the early days of the Empire, before the elaborate highway and canal system were built, the butcher was one of the most travelled tradesmen as they went from town to village buying cattle. Since butchery was considered an honourable trade, and butchers were responsible for people’s health, it was determined that the butcher could also be responsible for the delivery of oral messages and letters. But over time, the Butchers’ Guild realised that keeping up with an ever-increasing volume of messages left little time for their actual trade, and thus the Messengers’ Guild was formed. The Messengers’ Guild has become one of the most powerful and influential guilds in the Empire. Other than coordinating the physical delivery of letters and messages, the guild is responsible for the discreet monitoring of dispatches for signs of heresy and plots against the realm. Suspect letters are opened, examined and, if necessary, sent on to guild cryptographers for deciphering. This access to secret knowledge, coupled with the widely accepted convention of “courier immunity”, makes the messenger a very effective intelligence-gathering tool. The other main business of the Messengers’ Guild is its work with law enforcement and the roadwardens. The Messengers’ Guild is responsible for the delivery and posting of wanted notices, serving warrants, protecting and escorting witnesses, and delivering condemned prisoners to their fate. The Imperial Messenger The Imperial Messenger serves as the personal courier to the Emperor and his immediate family. Candidates for the Imperial Messenger corps are handpicked by the guild master of the Messengers’ Guild from the best of his men. Imperial Messengers are formally appointed and swear an oath of loyalty to the Emperor until death. An Imperial Messenger is appointed for life; only retirement or death releases him of his responsibilities. Attacks against an Imperial Messenger is almost unheard of, and happens only in times of great peril such as major Chaos or orc incursions into the Empire. Normally, the Imperial signet emblazoned on the messenger’s pouch is more than enough to guarantee safe passage. Between courier runs, the Imperial Messenger remains at court and eats in the hall. The keep Each Imperial Messenger has an assigned groom to manage and care for his horse, who keeps the steed saddled and ready at all times of the day and night in case an urgent message needs delivery. Imperial Messengers are among the highest paid professionals in their trade, and receive many extra perks such as lavish gifts upon the receipt of good news. The lifetime appointment also means that they are among the few professionals with true job security. Retirement and pensions are provided, and an Imperial Messenger’s expenses are guaranteed by the Emperor should he fall sick on a journey.